CORE LAB ONLY - NO SUBJECTS FOR THIS PERIOD To study the metabolism of phenylalanine, an essential amino acid, in vivo in humans. Will identify the kinetic parameters of Phe hydroxylation and Tyr oxidation in vivo in postabsorptive men, using a reciprocal isotope approach.